Realization
by ilovesos9467
Summary: A series of one shots/drabbles based on Abe and Janine. Prompts/ideas welcomed and encouraged!
1. Realization

_**This is a one shot that popped into my head last night. Set in Blood Promise after Rose drops out of the academy to hunt down Strigoi Dimitri. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of the characters**_

_**Please review! This is my first one shot! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Janine POV**

"Hathaway." I answered the phone in my no nonsense voice. I knew it was the academy calling, and I foolishly assumed it was because Rose had simply gotten into trouble again. She never stayed out of trouble; I don't know how she ever expects to because Princess Dragomir's guardian if she was always in trouble.

"Guardian Hathaway, this is Alberta. I'm calling in regards to Rose. Do you have a moment?" I recognized her voice the moment that she had spoken. How could I not? She was always the one who called when Rose got into trouble.

"What did she do this time, Alberta?" I sighed in defeat, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Janine," she dropped the formal names before continuing. "She left." My heart stopped momentarily; Rose had run away again.

"What do you mean, she left?" I snapped.

"She withdrew from the academy, and walked out the front gates. No one could stop her. Even Vasilisa tried to stop her, but she left anyway." She paused, and I felt my chest tighten. "I'm so sorry, Janine. I know how much you wanted her to follow in your footsteps as a guardian."

I mumbled out that I had to go. I'm not sure that she heard me, but she understood what I meant. She said goodbye, and we ended the call.

I sat on my bed, frozen, unsure of what to do next. I thought back to the few days prior that I had spent at the academy. I had been called in as reinforcement due to the attack the night before, and we ended up arranging a rescue mission with Rose's help. Seeing her help with everything that day, I was so proud of her. I knew that she would be the amazing guardian that I knew she could be. She was a Hathaway afterall.

I thought back to the day of the rescue mission when Belikov was taken down. Rose lashed out, and tried to go to him. When I stopped her, she had screamed in agony. Oh, god. How could I have been so stupid not to notice? She loved him. She had to of loved him. If he had only been her mentor, she wouldn't have reacted that way.

I started to wonder if Belikov had harbored feelings for my daughter as well. If he did, how far did their relationship go? Had he taken advantage of Rose? I have heard many stories of Rose sleeping around, but I never believed them. The same lies were told about me in high school.

As much as Rose hates to admit it, she and I are so very much alike. That's why I push her so hard to be the best she can be. I didn't want her to follow my footsteps, and have a child at the young age that I did. Suddenly, I understood what I needed to do. I had to call Rose's father. He would know what to do.

I picked up my phone and dialed a number that I haven't dialed in quite some time. His voice was like melted honey when he answered.

"Janine, dear. I'm so very happy that you called. Business or pleasure?" I smiled slightly at our old joke.

"Abe, it's about Rose." I told him, unsure of how to continue the conversation. My voice must have portrayed my feelings, because he was instantly on alert.

"Is she okay? What has happened? Did something happen after the attack? I was told that she was fine."

"She left, Abe. She withdraw from school, and just disappeared. She is no longer an obligation to the school, so no one is looking for her. The Princess couldn't even stop her from leaving." I told him, a sob catching in my throat.

"I'll find her, Janine, and I'll convince her to go back. What could have possessed her to leave?" Abe inquired. Another sob caught in my throat; I couldn't answer him. He started murmuring to me in Turkish, knowing that it always helped soothe me when I was upset. Once I finally found my voice, I tried to answer his question.

"Her mentor-" I started, but was interrupted.

"Belikov? I thought his life was lost in the attack."

"Abe, would you shut up, and let me explain? If you interrupt me again, I'll be the one breaking your kneecaps." I threatened. He knows how much I hate being interrupted. He didn't speak, so I started over.

"Her mentor, Belikov, was not killed in the attack. He was turned during the rescue mission the following day. She seen him fall. Abe," I paused to try to organize my thoughts. "I think she is in love with him."

"What makes you think that?"

"When Belikov was bitten, she screamed in agony. She tried to go back to him. It was suicide, so we had to hold her back." Again, I paused to focus on my words. "Her reaction was not one that she would have had if he had only been her mentor."

"Do you think he harbored the same feelings for her?" Abe asked after I finished talking.

I thought about his question, and the few times that I had encountered Belikov and Rose together. Now that I focused on it, I remembered all the times that he seemed to focus on Rose when she was in the room, even though it was evident that he tried not to. I remembered how he had spoken up for her, in defense of her. He always spoke highly of her, even though I knew how much trouble she could be. Realization flooded me; he loved Rose just as she loved him. I didn't know whether to be relieved or pissed.

"I think he did. Oh, Abe, how could I have been so blind? He was distraught when she was missing from the ski lodge. At the time, I didn't think much of it, but now, I don't know whether to be pissed off or relieved." I sighed heavily. "He was her mentor for crying out loud. Seven years older than her." I huffed. I was getting pissed. "If I ever see him again, I'm going to kill him. The fact that he is strigoi just gives me an excuse." I shouted.

"Janine."

"What?" I snapped.

"I'll find our little girl. If she ran because she is broken up about Belikov, she is most likely heading to Russia, possibly to his family. I have contacts there that will be looking for her. I will find her, and I will keep her safe. When she is done grieving, I'll send her home to the academy." As he spoke, I began to calm down. Oh, how I loved this man.

"Thank you, Abe." I said. "For everything."


	2. Fiery Little Guardian

_**So, after some encouragement from my loyal and very wonderful readers, I've decided to turn this into a drabble/one shot series about Abe and Janine.**_

_**I will be taking prompts and requests for this particular series so please, review or PM with an idea of a situation that you would like me to put Abe and Janine into.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Abe POV**

I was visiting court, working on some things for one of my clients. This client was annoying, but this job would be particularly helpful to my reputation in the long run. I was following in my father's footsteps; a business man that made deals that aren't always what you could call legal.

At the age of 26, I was still working under my father's reputation. I was feared and respected, but still not quite like my father. This deal, however annoying this client may be, will change that. Thoroughly annoyed, I made my way to one of the bars here at court. I needed a drink.

Once I got to the bar, I ordered a whisky on the rocks, and I began to relax. That relaxation was short lived, however, because a few short minutes later, there was a commotion on the other side of the small bar. I glanced over to see a moroi that was no doubt a drunken royal trying to have his way with a very short, very beautiful dhampir woman.

She didn't look old enough to be a guardian, but judging by the fact that she was in the middle of a bar at court, there was no doubt in my mind that she was a guardian. She looked to have barely hit 5 foot tall, but what she lacked in height, she made up for with curves. Pairing that with her fiery red hair, and she was easily the most beautiful woman that I had ever laid eyes on. I didn't think she could have been any more amazing until I heard her verbally defend herself.

"I don't care if you are royal or not, Nathan. If you don't get your filthy drunken hands off of me, I will break them!" Her words were laced with a slightly Scottish accent, which made her sound fierce and adorable all at the same time.

I decided to intervene. I hated that royal moroi, men especially, always thought they could have or do whatever they wanted without consequences, and this fiery little guardian didn't deserve to get in trouble for defending herself. Once I got closer, I recognized the royal to be an Ivashkov. Typical, but also a good thing; he would recognize me, considering how much trouble Tatiana caused in her family when she told her father that she wanted to run away to be with me. After I found that out, I had broke it off with her; I loved her, sure, but I knew that she wanted to be Queen one day. Being with me would ruin those chances, and wouldn't get her any favors amongst the other royals.

I walked over to the fiery little guardian and the drunken moroi, and I cleared my throat. She glanced at me, but only for a moment before returning her glare at the Ivashkov. When he refused to acknowledge my presence, I spoke.

"I believe this little lady asked you to let her go. I suggest you do so, and leave her be." I said, letting venom drip from my words.

The royal looked slowly looked back at me, only releasing her from his grasp once he recognized me. His eyes widened in shock, and he started mumbling an apology to me.

"I don't want your apologies. Apologize to her. She is the one that you are attempting to take advantage of." I spat venomously.

He quickly turned the little guardian.

"Janine..." She cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it, Nathan. Just go and leave me alone. I told you that we were done." She said. Oddly enough, a jealous rage filled me at the thought of this asshole royal having the pleasure of being with this Scottish beauty. Nathan, as she called him, turned to look at me, looking for an answer.

"If she says go, then go. Don't contact her unless she contacts you first." I knew that he heard the silent threat in my words, because he quickly, well as quickly as a drunkard could, out of the bar. As soon as he was out of sight, the fiery little guardian beside me addressed me.

"Thanks, whoever you are, but I could've handled him on my own." She smirked at me.

"No you couldn't have. At least not without getting yourself in trouble for injuring a royal. I can assure you that he won't be bothering you again." I said with a small smile. She wrinkled her nose at the truth in my words. "What's your name?"

She sighed, and I could tell that she was annoyed. She answered me anyway.

"Guardian Hathaway. Now if you will excuse me, I have to leave." She turned to leave, but I stopped her to hand her one of my cards. She looked from my card to me, and her beautiful hazel eyes widened. I'll take that as a sign that she has indeed heard of me.

"If he or anyone else ever bothers you again, feel free to give me a call. I'll take care of them for you; no charge." I told her with a sly wink. "I'll see you around, Guardian Hathaway."

She watched me for a moment as if she was stunned by my words before she turned and left the bar. I went back to my whisky, and there was one thing that I knew for sure; I'd be seeing Guardian Janine Hathaway again sometime in the very near future.


	3. Self Doubt

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters**_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Janine POV**

_No. No. No. No. No. This can not be happening. How could I have been so stupid?_

I looked down at the three pregnancy tests on my bathroom sink. All three had distinctive pink lines confirming that I was indeed pregnant. My chest began to feel tight, causing my breathing to become labored. Black spots began dancing in my vision, and I because nauseous once again.

I'm not ready for a child. I'm only 19. I've only just became a guardian.

I slowly slid myself down the wall behind me, and put my head between my knees to attempt to calm myself. I couldn't afford to pass out right now; I need to talk to Ibrahim. This is his child too. He deserves to know.

Would he believe that this child is his? He's heard all of the rumors - all of the lies - about me.

Yes, I decided, he would believe me. He knows that I was not innocent when we met, but he knows I'm not a whore. He knows that those rumors are just that: rumors. But will he be happy about a baby? Especially with his _business_ just taking off? Would he leave me to take care of it on my own? Try to send me off to some blood whore community? Ask me to abort it?

_Stop it, Janine! Ibrahim loves you. He wouldn't ask you to hurt your baby! _

Great. Now I'm talking to myself.

Once my breathing finally became normal, I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I raised my shirt up to just below my breast and turned to the side. I laid my hands protectively across my stomach, admiring my barely there baby bump. In that moment, I decided that no matter what Ibrahim Mazur thought, said, or did, I would keep this child. My child.

_**This is part one of a two part drabble. Part two will be in Abe's POV.**_


	4. Not Yours Ours

_**Part two of**_** Self Doubt ****_(the previous chapter)_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters_**

**_Please review! _**

**_Enjoy! _**

**Abe POV**

I was walking back to my place at court; a little black box heavy in my pocket. Tonight would be the night that I asked Janine, that fiery little love of my life, to marry me. I know that we've only known each other for less than a year, but I know that I'll never love another woman like I love her.

I tried to take my time getting ready, but once I was done, I still had over an hour left until I picked up Janine. I decided to leave early so that I could stop to pick up some flowers. I got to the flower shop at Court, and ordered the most expensive bouquet of red and white roses that was available.

I showed up ten minutes early to pick up Janine, and to my surprise, she was ready and waiting. Once we finally got to the restaurant, I started to get nervous. She's only 19; what if she isn't ready? Or worse, what if she says no because she doesn't love me like I love her? I guess I will find out when I ask her.

About half way through dinner, Janine captured my attention.

"Ibrahim, we...we need to talk. There is something that I have to tell you." She said while pushing the food around her plate. She seemed nervous. Why would she be nervous?

Oh, no. She's going to leave me. I won't even have a chance to ask her to marry me. I don't know what I'm going to do if she leaves me. I tried to hide the tears that threatened to spill at the thought of her leaving me.

"What is it, Janine?" I asked, careful with how I say my words.

"I..." she paused and looked away from me. "I'm pregnant." She mumbled.

Pregnant? A baby? We are going to have a baby? I was too stunned to say anything, so I sat there, frozen, and stared at the love of my life. She finally looked back at me, tears in her eyes.

"Ibrahim, say something, anything." She pleaded.

"You're... pregnant?" I stuttered. She just nodded. A smile broke out on my face. She's not leaving me. No, instead, this amazing woman is giving me a child.

I jumped up from my chair, wrapped her in a hug, kissing away the tears that had fallen down her beautiful face. She was staring at me in shock. I cupped her face in my hands, and crashed my lips into hers. She eagerly kissed me back.

I pulled away from her, and quickly got down on one knee. I pulled that little black box out of my pocket, revealed the ring that I bought just for her, and began my speech. She stared at me, still in shock.

"Janine, I was going to wait until we had dessert, but after hearing that you are carrying my child, I couldn't wait any longer. The day that I met you, it was love at first sight for me. Every since that day, you've made me love you even more if that's even possible. My heart, my body, and my soul all belong to you; do with it what you please. We don't have to get married now, or even next year if you need time, but I don't think I'll be able to live another day without knowing that you will one day be forever mine. Janine, my fiery little guardian, will you make me the happiest man alive, and be my wife?"

Silent tears fell down her face again, and every moment that she didn't answer was agonizing. After what felt like forever, I spoke.

"Janine?"

"Yes." She whispered.

With shaking hands, I slid the ring onto her finger, wrapped her in my arms, and pulled her into a kiss. She pulled away a moment later.

"I was so afraid that you wouldn't want me or my baby when I told you. I-" she paused. "I never thought you'd ask me to marry you."

"Not your baby." I smiled at her, while she looked at me confused. "Our baby." She smiled back.

"I love you, Ibrahim."

"I love you, too, Janine, and our baby too."


	5. Ketchup and Ice Cream

_**this idea came to me while my sister and I were talking about some of the cravings that she had while she was pregnant. One of her cravings was actually Caramel Ice Cream and Ketchup. Later, she ended up adding dill pickles to that mix. All I can say is gross. Haha**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Abe POV**

Janine was 7 months pregnant with our daughter, and I couldn't be happier. Janine told me that she wanted to wait until our daughter turned 1 before we could get married. I was fine with that considering that even though I am almost 27, Janine is only 20. I'd wait until she was 40 as long as I knew she would be mine. I never wanted that ring to leave her finger.

I walked into our house after a long day of business. I wanted to do nothing more than to lay down with my beautiful fiancé and hold her in my arms. That plan, however, was put on hold when I found her sitting in the kitchen floor, crying. I rushed over to her, and pulled her into my arms.

"What's wrong, Janine?" I asked, worried.

She attempted to answer me, but I couldn't understand her between her sobs and her gave being buried in my chest.

"Baby, I can't understand you. What's wrong? How can I make it better?" I asked again. After a minute, she lifted her head, and looked at me.

"We don't have any ketchup." She said as if it was the end of the world.

"I can go get some ketchup. There is no need to cry about it. Why didn't you call me?"

"I don't know." She admitted sheepishly.

"Come on, let's go to the living room. I'll have Pavel pick up some ketchup and bring it over. Is that okay?" I asked. She nodded. I got up, helped her up, and we made her way to the couch. As I got ready to walk away to call Pavel, Janine stopped me.

"Tell Pavel to get ice cream too."

"So you want ketchup and ice cream?" I asked, confused.

"Yep. Ketchup and ice cream. That's my latest craving." She clarified.

I just smiled at her, and shook my head before walking out to call Pavel. Oh, the things I would do for the woman I love.


	6. Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur

_**this is the first time that I've ever really written in a third person POV. Hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Third Person POV**

Janine spent 3 days going through baby name books, looking for the perfect name for their little girl. She was 8 and a half months along, and the doctor told her that she could go into labor any day now.

Abe was insistent on the name Rosemarie. It had been his mother's name, and he wanted to honor his mother by giving his daughter her name. Janine wouldn't budge. She wanted a name out of those damn baby books.

After they argued about their little girl's first name, they argued over her last name. Janine wanted her to carry the Hathaway name in honor of her parents, but Abe wanted her to carry the Mazur name so that no one would ever bother her.

They argued all the way up until their beautiful little girl was born. Only then, did they agree on her name. She was given the name Rosemarie in honor of Abe's mother, and her surname was hyphenated as Hathaway-Mazur. This way, neither parent felt left out or dishonored.

Abe nor Janine could have been happier than the day that little Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur was born.


	7. Little Rosemarie

**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **

**Please review! **

**Enjoy! **

**Abe POV **

Janine was 10 days past her due date, and the doctor was starting to get worried. He asked us to come in so that he could check to make sure everything was okay with our child.

Janine and I made it to the doctor's office, and he brought us to the back straight away instead of having us wait like normal. He began doing all of the little things that he does to check in the baby; I winced when he stuck his fingers in her birth canal.

"Well, Ms. Hathaway, it looks like you are actually in the early stages of labor. If you don't feel anything yet, you will be soon. You are already dilated to 3 cm." He said calmly.

That's when I started freaking out. My daughter was going to be here soon. My fiancé was in labor. I'm going to be a father. I started hyperventilating from excitement and anticipation. Darkness started clouding my vision, and all I could think was that my pregnant fiancé was in labor and I was about to pass out. Great. What kind of fiancé am I? Just then, Janine's beautiful voice pulled me back to reality, and the darkness around my vision disappeared.

"Ibrahim." It was one word; simply my name, but coming from her mouth, it was like heaven.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, and I noticed that both Janine and the doctor were staring at me with curious looks.

"I'm fine. I'm okay now. I just had a moment." I assured them. They soon went back to talking about moving Janine to a room in the maternity section of the hospital for delivery.

Eleven gruesome hours of labor, name calling, and threatening from Janine later, my beautiful Little Rosemarie was welcomed into this world.


	8. Sleepless Nights

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Janine POV **

Rosemarie turned three months old yesterday, and she still is not sleeping through the night. She still wakes up every few hours, and won't go back to sleep until her belly is full once again. If she keeps this up, she's going to suck me dry, for lack of a better expression.

Ibrahim and I have asked her doctor if it's normal for her to eat so much, and he insisted that it just means that she is healthy. Ibrahim jokes that she just inherited his love of eating. I just don't understand how she can eat so much, and still be so tiny.

Aside from that, she's really turned into a Daddy's little girl. After she eats, she fusses until Ibrahim sings to her. When he holds her, she spends all of her time smiling and laughing at the little things that he does to keep her attention.

In turn, he treats her like a princess. He buys her toys, clothes, and anything else that she could ever want or need. Every spare moment that he has, he's giving his attention to her. If I didn't know how much he loved me, I'd be jealous of our daughter.

I don't think I'd trade this, sleepless nights included, for anything in this world.


	9. Death Threats

_**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had surgery recently. This one just came to me, and I had to write. I'm taking strong pain medication, so I hope it makes sense. **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! Your reviews make me feel better :) **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Janine POV **

Rosemarie was 6 month old and finally sleeping through the night. This gave Ibrahim the green light to go back to work, which I was completely okay with. While he was working and Rosemarie was sleeping, I stayed busy planning our wedding.

Since I told Ibrahim that I wanted to wait until after Rosemarie had turned a year old, we decided to have a June wedding. June 19th, to be exact. After I went back to my guarding duties in April, that would give us plenty of time to have me transfered over to being one of Ibrahim's guardian's.

We were going to have a small wedding; only inviting our friends and family. Since a moroi/dhampir relationship was already scandalous, we didn't see the need in flaunting our marriage to the entire moroi world. Well, Ibrahim didn't mind, but I did.

A couple of months went by like this; Ibrahim working while I stayed home taking care of our daughter and planning our wedding. Around the time that Rosemarie was 10 months old, Ibrahim started receiving letters with no return address in the mail on a daily basis. After he received the 12th one or so, he showed them to me.

The subject of the letters were specific to Rosemarie. I was furious. Why was I furious?

Those letters were death threats.


	10. Agreement

_**so, I know that **_Bethismyname_** has been waiting for this drabble forever. So, without further ado, this drabble is dedicated to **_Bethismyname_**, who is an amazing coauthor for our story '**__Letters to Home'._

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! Your reviews make me feel better :) **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Abe POV **

She left.

We agreed, but damn it. I can't believe she left and took our little Rosemarie with her.

I thought back to the conversation that is still ripping my heart to shreds.

_Flashback_

"Ibrahim, how are we going to protect her if we can't figure out who is threatening her?" Janine asked.

"I don't know, Janine." I sighed. "But I'll damn sure try."

"What if it's not enough?" She begged.

"It will have to be." I firmly replied. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you and Rosemarie safe." I promised.

"Whatever it takes?" She asked. I nodded, unsure where she was going with this.

"Then let us go." She simply stated. I seen the silent tears threatening to break past the nearly emotionless mask she held. As much as she hates it, it's times like these when I'm grateful that she's always been easy for me to read - like an open book, as the expression says.

Her eyes are telling me everything that she doesn't want to say. She doesn't want to do this, but it's truly for the best. It's the only way to keep our Rosemarie safe until I find out who is behind the threats. After several minutes of tense silence, I speak.

"Okay." I sighed in defeat as I pulled Janine into a hug.

Silent tears fell from my eyes as I vowed to exact revenge whoever is responsible for the loss of my family.


	11. Lullaby

**Janine POV **

It's been two weeks since I took Rosemarie away from Ibrahim. As much as I didn't want to, it was for the best, for Rosemarie's safety. Ibrahim suggested keeping our phone calls to a minimum after I left. He claimed that he didn't want anyone tracing the calls, but really, I think it hurts him to only be able to call, so he's trying to stay away all together.

I agreed, thinking that it would be better that way. Now, I'm regretting that agreement.

For the first couple of nights away, Rosemarie slept like normal, only waking up once, at most, during the night, if at all. After that, I think she realized that something was wrong.

She hasn't slept a full night in 9 days, so neither have I. She hasn't slept for more than an hour at a time for the last nine days. She isn't even eating like normal anymore, and she cries more than she sleeps.

She misses her father.

I decided that I was going to call him tonight. I don't feel like I have a choice anymore; Rosemarie is making us both sick from exhaustion.

When it was time for bed, I fed Rosemarie, changed her, and sat in the rocking chair with her so that I could try to rock her to sleep. When it was clear that she wasn't going to sleep, I called him and put the phone on speaker, hoping that if she heard him talk, she'd fall asleep.

"Hello?"

"Ibrahim?" I asked hesitantly.

"Janine? What's wrong?" I nearly cried in relief when Rosemarie heard his voice and stopped crying to listen to him.

"We haven't slept in nine days, Ibrahim. She misses you. I miss you."

"Oh, Janine, I miss my girls too. What can I do?" His voice was soft, and I heard the emotion in it. He was trying to be strong for all of us.

"I don't know, maybe, can you..." my voice cracked. "can you sing to us? Like you did when I was pregnant?"

Tears started falling down my cheeks, and if I hadn't been so exhausted, I'd have probably packed everything back up and went home to him. I noticed Rosemarie listening intently to our voices, her eyes slightly droopy. Instead of answering, Ibrahim started singing a soft lullaby.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke up the next morning, still in the rocking chair, to the sound of snores; two different snores to be exact.

I glanced down at Rosemarie, who the softest snore belonged to, and noticed that she was still asleep. I also noticed that the second snore was coming from my phone. Ibrahim had fallen asleep on the phone after singing to us.

I got up, put Rosemarie in her crib, and turned on the baby monitor before grabbing my phone and heading to my bed. I took the phone off of speaker, and put it to my ear. Ibrahim was still snoring on the other end, so I decided that it was time to end the call. Before I did though, I spoke.

"Thank you, Ibrahim. I love you, forever and always." I whispered.

I heard shuffling on the other end, but hung up before I could find out if he had waken up and heard me or not. I plugged my phone into the charger, and then cried myself back to sleep.


	12. Disconnected

_**A bit agnsty, but I think you'll like it :) review and I might just give you Janine's side to this drabble :)**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Abe POV **

Janine and I only spoke whenever she had trouble putting Rosemarie to sleep. She'd call, nearly in tears, begging me to sing to them again. More often than not, they'd both fall asleep while the line was still connected, and I never had the heart to hang up. I'd lay in bed, listening to Rosemarie's light snores and Janine's soft breathing until I also fell asleep. When I'd wake the next morning, the line would be disconnected, and it would be days, sometimes weeks, before she'd call me again.

I never called them, simply because Janine asked me not to, but it was hard. There were nights when the only thing I had the energy to do was to hold my phone, wishing that she'd call, and cry until sleep took me from my misery. I didn't cry when I lost my parents or my friends that I grew up with to strigoi, but when my fiancé left and took our daughter, it broke me.

I haven't spoken to them in almost two months, and I've wondered for a while if Rosemarie has finally started sleeping through the nights or if Janine is simply being stubborn.

It's been two years, but it's finally over. The man that threatened my family has been found and dealt with. He'll never threaten anyone ever again, and neither will any of his little minions. It's finally time for me to get my family back. I picked up the phone, and dialed Janine's number.

It rings once before an automated message picks up.

_"The number you have dialed has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please check the number and try again."_

I stare at my phone in disbelief. Janine disconnected her phone. I quickly checked the number, in hopes that I dialed the wrong number, and tried again. When I got the same automated tone, I freaked out.

I picked up anything within my reach, and started throwing it, whatever it was that I grabbed, across the room. I was _pissed_. How could she do this to me? Cutting off all contact without even letting me know, like my opinion doesn't mean a damn. Rosemarie is MY daughter, too.

Suddenly, my anger diffused and was replaced with worry. What if something happened to them? What if they were attacked, and Janine's phone is disconnected because she was-

NO! I wouldn't think like that. They were okay. They had to be. I've only just had the chance to get them back, they couldn't be gone. Could they?


	13. Bad Day

_**Happy Birthday to me! I'm officially 21 and legal to drink in my country! This is short, but this is a drabble series for a reason. **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

**Janine POV **

_(2 days prior to Abe trying to call Janine)_

"Where is it?!" I huffed as I searched frantically for my phone.

I went back to guarding part time so that I'd be able to afford everything that Rosemarie and I need without having to ask Abe for more money. He'd given me a large amount of cash to live off of when I left so that I wouldn't have to work until Rosemarie was old enough to go to the academy. Unfortunately, that money started running low, so I had to start working a few months ago. While I'm working, Rosemarie normally stays with a baby sitter.

This morning, everything seems to be going wrong. My alarm stopped working. The baby sitter showed up just to tell me that she quit. Rosemarie hasn't stopped crying since she woke up. I haven't had my morning coffee, and now, I can't find my phone. The damn thing has disappeared into thin air.

I can't even call my charge to let him know what's going on. I guess I'll just have to show up, with Rosemarie, and hope that he understands. By the time I got to my charge, Lord Jason Badica, and explained what happened, I was nearly in tears.

"Calm down, Janine." The only time he ever called me Janine was, well never. "Everyone has a bad day now and then." He paused as he went to his desk drawer and pulled out a small silver phone. "Here. Use this one for now. I always keep a spare for emergencies. Call and temporarily disconnect your phone in case someone managed to steal it. I'll make a few calls and find Rosemarie a new babysitter. I'll even pay for it as part of your salary."

I started to protest but he cut me off.

"Stop. Don't argue. I have a feeling that you'll be my guardian for a long time, so I'm going to do right by doing this for you. Besides, if you're busy being worried about money, you won't be able to focus on protecting me." He said as he winked.

Oh, hell, he's flirting with me. Abe is not going to be happy if he finds out. Ignoring his flirting, I did as he asked while he found a babysitter for Rosemarie.


	14. Found

_**hey guys!**_

_**I know it's been forever since I've updated. Long story short, I moved and I'm helping remodel my new house. But, I'm back and I've really missed you guys!**_

* * *

**Pavel POV**

The ringing of my phone awoke me. I reached over to the nightstand and looked at the screen. It was my sister, Samantha, calling. She didn't call often, so I answered quickly.

"Hey, Sam. What's going on?"

"I found them." She replied in a breathless voice. It only took me a few seconds to realize who she was talking about; Janine and Rosemarie.

It had been almost 5 months since Abe found out that his family had practically disappeared.

"Where?" I asked desperately.

"Montana. Janine is enrolling Rosemarie at St. Vladimir's." Sam paused. "I don't think she's gonna be there long though. Janine is guarding one of the Badica lords."

"Thanks, Sam. You don't know how much this means to me." I thought for a moment before continuing. "How did you find out anyway?"

"I put the word out to Alberta when you asked me to help find them. She called me as soon as she came across Rosemarie's application."

After she told me that, we said our goodbyes. I took a deep breath, and dialed Abe's number to tell him the good news.


End file.
